


Speak French to me

by LeftoverFT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: French Eridan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: Eridan is French, Karkat is curious, and this story is short. (Want a fic of your ship? Comment, and I'll write it!)





	

Karkat pulled at Eridan's sweater, making the taller boy lean down. "Huh, what is it Kar?"

"Feferi says that you can speak French? Is it fuckin true or is it another one of her girlish rumors?" He asked, eyeing the other. He knew Eridan was foreign, but he wasn't sure where he was from exactly.

"Well yea, I was born and mostly raised in France." Eridan smiled easily, watching the smaller boy.

"Then can you say something in French?"

"Hm, tu es une pomme de terre." Eridan chucked a little, seeing Karkat's brow furrow in confusion.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothin much, it's a little compliment," he laughed under his breath.

"Hey, you better not be lying or-"

"Don't worry Kar, it doesn't mean anythin bad. Hey, wanna go to the movies later? I heard some new chick flick is out, and I bet you'll love it."

"I like romcoms, not chick flicks," the angrier male mumbled out, nodding in agreement anyways.

"Whatever, same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> He said that Karkat is a potato, lol


End file.
